elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanase
|Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Akiko Kitsune (sister) Mrs. Kitsune (mother) Mr. Kitsune (father) Edward Verres (uncle) Tedd Verres (cousin) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} is a powerful seventeen-year-old female martial artist and novice magic user. She likes to read, and has a tendency to go long periods without saying much of anything before having plenty to say. She is a strong willed character, although her mettle was tested when she realized that she was a lesbian. She is currently in the closet to everyone except her close friends, and her girlfriend Ellen. Nanase recently underwent a large change in her personal appearance, cutting her hair short and donning large boots that were "made for stompin'". Her hair also turned black after she went "Angel". History Nanase first appeared in the comic when Elliot took Sarah to see the ASMA Dojo. She and Elliot had a sparring match to show Sarah what the ASMA dojo is like. When the fight was over Nanase kissed Elliot like she did at the end of all their fights and then realized the Eliot was using her so he could reject Sarah's feelings without having to talk to her. After Sarah ran out, Nanase confronted Elliot about the incident and slapped him for being so cowardly. Nanase breaks up with Elliot because she knew he loved Sarah and they were hardly serious in their dating. Justin later commented that perhaps Nanase broke up with Elliot because men were not for her, Nanase angrily denied it. Near the end of Sister, Susan called Nanase so she could help fight the goo monster. When Nanase arrived Susan quickly explained what was happening; Nanase then sent her colour clones to distract the goo while she got Ellen to safety. After explaining to Ellen that she was not going to die, the goo incapacitated her for the remainder of the fight. Once the fight was over and everyone was back at Tedd’s house, Elliot elected her to talk to Ellen, to maker sure she was all right. After a touching heart to heart, Nanase managed to convince her that everything was all right. The next day Nanase went to visit Justin at the comic book shop and was shown to be quite popular there. While there Justin sensed that Melissa was coming and Nanase volunteered to pretend to work there while Justin hid. After Melissa left Nanase spent the rest of the day with Justin. During the events of night out, Nanase sent her fairy doll to invite Ellen to go see some movies with Justin and herself; that night she went with Ellen and Justin to go pick a movie form the movie store, while there they bumped into Susan, and the group decided to go see movies at Susan’s house. While at Susan’s house, Nanase decided to talk to Susan about her feeling for Ellen, which she thought were because of Ellen pheromones. Susan revealed that Ellen did not have pheromones and Nanase feelings were real, Nanase did not take this well and used her fairy doll form to escape to Elliot’s house. After having a talk with Elliot, she returns to he body and spent the rest of the night watching movies. During the Events of Painted Black, Nanase went with Ellen and Grace to rescued Elliot from Damian. After sneaking in her fairy form with Grace, she was forced to return when Vlad found them and attacked. She later led Ellen to the nest and managed to find Elliot. While there she fought with Vlad and was defeated by his sonic shriek. Nanase returned to her Fairy doll form and led a team sent by Tedd’s father to the nest. During the events of Grace’s party, Nanase confronted her feelings about Ellen and by the end of the party they were a couple. During the events of Sister 2, when Abraham came to kill Ellen, Nanase fought him to protect Ellen. She even gained a new, non-sneaking spell directly due to her actions. Relationships Elliot Nanase began dating Elliot some time before the the Goo story arc, however she left him once she realized his feelings for Sarah. She didn't seem upset while leaving him, and later explained to have felt no physical attraction to him while they were dating, describing it as friends with benefits. The two of them remain friends, and still train at the Anime Style Martial Arts Dojo together. Tedd Nanase and Tedd are cousins, but they don't seem to be very close. She seems to have little to no interest in Tedd, and it currently appears that his feelings are mutual, as he commonly calls her his "ugly cousin". Justin Nanase often hangs out with Justin in the comic shop where he works. He occasionally teased her about that she might be lesbian, something that she (ironically) got mad about on multiple occasions prior to the Night Out story arc. Ellen During Ellen's battle with the Goo, Nanase was able to calm her down (because, due to Elliot's memories, Ellen remembered dating Nanase) and explain to her that she wasn't going to die. After Ellen joined the regular cast, Nanase began to feel attracted to her, chalking it up to Ellen's permanent V5 status. After learning that Ellen had no V5 abilities, Nanase realised that she really was a lesbian. This made her uncomfortable around Ellen until the Grace's Birthday Party arc, where she came out of the closet to her friends and confessed her feelings to Ellen. The Ellen/Nanase shippers rejoiced. The two have continued dating in secret to avoid the disapproval of Nanase's mother. During the climax of the Sister II arc, Nanase attempted to protect Ellen from Abraham, ultimately learning a powerful new spell, nearly dying, and temporarily burning out her magic in the process. Mrs. Kitsune Mrs. Kitsune is Nanase's mother. Nanase would always disguise what she was wearing from her mother by wearing large floppy clothing over the top, as her mother wouldn't approve of her choice of outfits. Recently, Nanase has confessed to her about what she really wears, which made Mrs. Kitsune less angry than Nanase thought she would be. Mrs. Kitsune still forces Nanase's nose to the grindstone with her studies, despite intending her to grow up to be a housewife. Abilities Magic Nanase experienced her Awakening, along with Susan while in France as the result of Immortal intervention, which gave her access to her magic spells. Sensei Greg described her as the most powerful fighter in the Dojo next to himself. Anime Style Martial Arts Strength and Movement Thanks to her martial arts training, Nanase possesses unnatural strength and is capable of quick and physics-defying movement. Color Clones Also known as "Magical Spectrum", a technique developed by Nanase, and not an actual magic spell , which allows her to create illusions of herself while in battle. The illusions are intangible and disappear in a puff of smoke upon contact, existing for the sole purpose of distracting or confusing an enemy. The duplicates come with multiple possible colors and personalities: * Green - playful * Dark blue - "crybaby" * Red - violent * Yellow - angry Spells Nanase is currently learning more spells as she becomes more adept with magic. Flight Nanase is capable of magical flight, which gives her the aerial advantage when fighting. Glowing is an optional part of the flight spell. At one point she used the spell in the presence of a Physics teacher, much to said teacher's chagrin. Fairy Doll If Nanase is familiar with a person and their location, she is able to create a minature fairy doll of herself near them to communicate. She is able to leave a trail of glitter in doll form. She retains her fighting abilities whilst in doll form; however her physical strength is scaled down accordingly, unless she is casting Fae Punch. While controlling a fairy doll, Nanase's body remains motionless. She can also make it glow, alerting others to her use of the spell, although this uses up additional magic energy. If she has a crystal ball substitute handy, she can use it to watch her real body. She has done so using a marble, but it is unclear what constitutes a "crystal ball" under the conditions of the spell. When a fairy doll is harmed, Nanase feels the physical pain. If one is destroyed, she wakes up in her real body again. She appears to feel significant pain when a fairy doll is killed, but precisely how much is still unknown. Nanase currently has several fairy dolls that she can use. A new one is created after initially contacting someone, or her features change significantly (such as being turned male). When more than one doll is attuned to her desired target, she will inhabit the body of the doll closest to her target. Clothing Exchange Nanase's Clothing Exchange spell is capable of "trading" any piece of clothing Nanase is wearing for another piece, as long as she knows where the traded clothing is located. Decoy Summon Nanase is capable of summoning a duplicate of herself, which she has nicknamed Fox. Fox's personality is based on whatever emotion Nanase was feeling when she summoned her. Nanase is also capable of controlling Fox directly, although she has said there is "a strong learning curve" to avoiding Fox speaking Nanase's thoughts aloud, or toppling down stairs. Hair Transformation The hair transformation spell is capable of instantly changing Nanase's hair length, color and style. Guardian Angel Due to Nanase actions of passion and self-sacrifice against Abraham in the Sister II arc, she gained this new spell. Through it, Nanase manifests with an angel-like appearance, with large feathered wings and tail-like appendages, and her whole body seemingly glowing white. Quotes *Oh... Yay... It's up to me to keep Ellen from going totally insane... Yee... (Janurary 14, 2003) *Dammit, what do you say to the female duplicate of your ex-boyfriend who is hiding under the table and crying? (Janurary 16, 2003) *It's hard to look bad-ass when you're using fairy powers. (18-02-04) *That is not true! I do not rant wildly! If I rant, I do so with good reason! Like that time after I skipped lunch when they showed that movie on igneous rocks in chemistry class? I had every reason to rant! Why would you schedule such a boring movie right after a lunch period, and why would you show a movie about rocks in a chemistry class?! Maybe it had a point. I don’t know. I fell asleep. But still, it seemed really out of place to me. I think…(Janurary 20, 2006) Trivia *Nanase was named after the Japanese musician . **Assuming that Nanase's given name uses the same spelling as the musician's, the Kanji actually mean "seven rapids".七 Wiktionary瀬 Wiktionary *Nanase's surname, Kitsune, is Japanese for "fox".狐 Wiktionary Picture gallery References Category:Main characters